


Через время

by Edessa



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Gen, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edessa/pseuds/Edessa
Summary: Просто разговор, во время празднования победы над Легионом.





	Через время

Даларан возбужденно гудел, шумел и с высоты походил на огромный разноцветный муравейник. Жители выбегали на улицы, задирали головы и передавали друг другу одну новость. Жуткий зеленый шар Аргуса в небе исчез. Значит, война закончилась. Значит, они победили.   
Кадгар наблюдал за стихийным празднованием на улицах с вершины Аметистовой Цитадели и печально улыбался. Они победили. Опять – огромной ценой. И опять будущее неясно. Хотя одну вещь Кадгар понимал отлично – перемирию, каким бы хлипким и условным оно не было – конец. Общий враг, много лет заставлявший Альянс и Орду терпеть друг друга, наконец пал. А значит, можно начать отсчитывать дни до того момента, когда они вцепятся друг другу в глотки.  
– Не думала, что ты будешь скучать здесь.  
Кадгар с улыбкой обернулся. Аллерия Ветрокрылая почти не изменилась за годы, в отличие… да от всего вокруг. Только сила внутри нее, которую ощущал Кадгар, была пугающей. Он молился всем богам, чтобы Аллерия была в силах справиться с ней.  
– Я не скучаю, – Кадгар снова повернулся к балкону. – Мне хорошо здесь.  
– Тот Кадгар, которого я помню, никогда не упустил бы возможности повеселиться, – Аллерия встала рядом.   
– Иногда я создаю воду. И скидываю вниз, им на головы.  
Аллерия звонко рассмеялась. Когда-то Кадгар восхищался ею. Он и сейчас испытывал теплые чувства, но былого восхищения больше не было. Повзрослел, видимо. Кадгар, рано постаревший телом, упорно не хотел стареть душой (из-за чего регулярно раздражал Модеру), а смотри-ка, кое в чем все же изменился. Наверное, это даже хорошо.  
– Ладно, ты веселишься, – признала Аллерия. – А я была там, на празднике. Ушла.  
– Почему? – Кадгар покосился на нее.  
– Не знаю, – эльфийка облокотилась на перила. – Чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. Среди орков, троллей, нежити… И Туралиона нет.  
– А где он? – Кадгар попытался уйти от скользкой темы.  
– Отправился в Часовню Последней Надежды. Хочет все же увидеть, что стало с орденом, в котором он когда-то был одним из первых.  
– Его ждет… много удивительных открытий, – тактично пробормотал Кадгар.  
Аллерия мрачно хмыкнула. Похоже, подозревала, каких именно открытий.   
– Мы собираемся вернуться в Штормград. Говорят, там своя школа паладинов, не связанная с нынешней Серебряной Дланью.  
– Авангардом, – поправил Кадгар. – Не знаю, не могу говорить за паладинов.   
– В любом случае, там будет спокойнее, чем здесь. Трудно поверить, что орки спокойно разгуливают по улицам Даларана, да еще и обучаются здесь.  
Кадгар вытянул руку, создавая шар воды, а потом разжал пальцы, отправляя импровизированную «бомбочку» в толпу, вниз, прислушался в ожидании возмущенного вопля. Говорить на эту сложную тему ему очень не хотелось.  
– В Даларане принимают всех, Аллерия. И обучают магии всех, кто хочет учиться.  
– И кто же решил, что так будет? – фыркнула эльфийка.  
Кадгар глубоко вздохнул.  
– Я, – признал он.  
– Я ожидала иного от одного из Сынов Лотара, – после паузы произнесла Аллерия, и в голосе ее отчетливо слышался холод.  
– Мир изменился, – заготовленная речь сразу показалась Кадгару пустой и глупой, поэтому он быстро свернул с уже начатого пути. – Если сегодня мы начнем вырезать всех жителей Даларана, не приносивших клятву верности Альянсу, никому от этого не будет хорошо. Вериса должна была тебе рассказать, как она с Джайной однажды уже провернула такое.  
Судя по резко помрачневшему лицу Ветрокрылой – Вериса не рассказывала.  
– Никто и не говорит, что их нужно вырезать, – Аллерия покачала головой. – Но Даларан построил Альянс, много лет управлялся Альянсом, ты был частью Альянса, Кадгар. Что изменилось?  
– Многое. Слишком многое, чтобы высказать одним предложением, – Кадгар отвернулся. Видеть осуждение в глазах Аллерии было невыносимо.   
– Значит, ты не вернешься к остальным Сынам, – вынесла вердикт Аллерия.  
– Не вернусь. Пока я возглавляю Совет, Даларан останется нейтральным, – Кадгар посмотрел прямо на эльфийку. Аллерия уже открыла рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но он перебил. – Я делаю то, что считаю правильным. Прости, Аллерия, но мир изменился. И нам всем тоже стоит измениться.  
Аллерия несколько секунд злобно смотрела на него, играя желваками, а потом выдохнула и покачала головой.  
– Жаль, что так вышло, Кадгар. Но я тоже делаю то, что считаю правильным. Прости.  
Ее шаги еще какое-то время эхом отдавались за спиной Кадгара, но маг не обернулся. Он смотрел вниз, на разношерстную толпу. Желание кидаться в них водой резко пропало.   
Наступали смутные времена. И многие старые союзы будут разорваны во имя застарелой вражды Альянса и Орды. И путей избежать этого Кадгар не видел.


End file.
